Escape from Impel Down
by Dragon of Ice and Light
Summary: Deep down on Level 4 of Impel down, Rachel is sitting, hoping for freedom and to see her Nakama and the man she loves. When News of Luffy arrival and Ace's execution reach her ears, she was dragged away from her lover and thrown in the fires.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any familiar characters or places, this has been written for no reason other than, to explore this writer's creativity and Imagination. Thank you and I would love if people who read this, would reviewed and give me feedback and what not on what you think about this**

It was blistering hot on Level four of Impel Down, she just couldn't deal with it anymore and it wasn't just the heat, but the hole on her heart as well, she was missing her nakama more and more everyday but also him. She didn't how or why but when she had originally been dragged down to level six, and thrown in the cell with him, she thought she was in hell but over the months together, she had grown closer and fallen in love with one of her captain's sworn enemies. At first even she could believe it, that off all the people in the world to love, She, Rachel Aeva Blackstone, loved him, Crocodile, the former Shichibukai and Mr Zero of Baroque Works.

She had been dressed in the same striped prisoner uniform, like most other prisoners when she had been on the lower level but since she was moved for unknown reasons, she was just plucked from his arms where she lay as the days bleed into each other when Ace had been brought down. She sighed, her uniform had changed, when she had gotten to her feet after being tossed to the floor, Rachel had been boiling in the heavy material. It was now a pair of shorts and a tank top which was cut short, showing off her bare lower back, revealing her tattoo, to the world as the material of her uniform clung to her figure as she sweat in the never-ending relentless heat.

Each day was the same as the one before, she awoke in a terrible sweat and often couldn't breath properly for a few moments, she never slept for more than five hours, her dreams filled with images of Luffy since she had heard he had been captured and thrown into this living hell and Crocodile, a smile spread across her lips. However the smile was gone, the moment, several guards entered her cell, each with a sadistic smile on his or her face.

The Prisoners who had been moved from other levels were regularly tortured, when they came to level four, just like Rachel. The most prevalent form of torture was that prisoners were thrown into the gigantic pot of boiling blood that lay in the middle of the level. Each time, she had cried out when it touched her skin, they never listened, her screamed the longer, she was in the pot and when it was over, she ached all over, it left behind marks and burns across her body.

Today was one of her 'lucky' days as it were, it meant that she would not be tortured and let wander around. The screams of other prisoners as they were thrown in the pot, filled the air, she wanted this to be a dream and wake up in Crocodile's arms, down in Level six but every time, she pinched herself, it just hurt and never awoke her, as she was already wide awake.

The guards, rushed past the prisoners heading for the door that lead downward deeper into Impel down, they was dressed in their usual white uniforms with the black hoods, carrying gun, as they fell into formation as they prepared to fire at whoever was coming through that door. Rachel looked on in wonder, interested in who dared such a feat. The Large, Metal door collapsed before her eyes as if it was nothing for a moment Rachel could swear, she saw sand but shook her head, she it was only wishing, as she smiled to herself, she thought about the person on the other side of what was left of that door, whoever they were, they were brave and this gave her the chance, she needed to get back down to her lover.

The Guards raised their guards at the three figures, that ever she could barely make out, she tried to see who they were but it failed.

"Th..They're Here" One guard muttered in shock and fear before continuing with the same disbelief at what was staring right at him " This is Level Four, Intruder Monkey D Luffy, Shichibukai Jimbei, escaped from Level six and Former Shichibukai Crocodile" He was most likely talking to his superior about the situation at hand. Her eyes widen in surprise, she could hardly contain herself, Luffy of all people was here, and not that far away from her, as well as her lover, Rachel could believe her luck, it had complete turned around on its head. Today indeed was her lucky day, hopeful she could be reunion with her captain and lover soon, she couldn't wait.

"Requesting Back up, All three are here" Another hooded guarded shouted into a microphone, hidden in the hood, her wanted no need to help them, to stop the guards but she was weak, she couldn't move as fear and dread, washed across her wary body. Rachel could only watch on, tears filling her eyes, as she cursed at herself and clenched her fists, what a useless pirate, she made. "FIRE!" that order was enough, to cause her tears to run from her cheeks, as helplessly, she watched them fire at the two men and fish man, in the door way.

She closed her eyes, Rachel couldn't bare to see them die before her, she didn't wait to see them bleed as the bullets pierced their skin. There was no thump against the stone floor as body fell to the ground but instead Crocodile's manic laugh filled the air, brushing her senses, making her heart beat twice as fast.

She opened her eyes, he had used his devil fruit powers, the bullet had passed through sand instead of flesh, she let out a breath in relief before the three prisoners began to fight back, it was their turn to cause pain and blood shed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any familiar characters or places, this has been written for no reason other than, to explore this writer's creativity and Imagination. Thank you and I would love if people who read this, would reviewed and give me feedback and what not on what you think about this**

The moment, they had started to attack back, she couldn't't tear her eyes away from them, Crocodile had made the first move, he lunged forward at three of the guards, his right arm swept as sand formed upon his flesh, making his arm into a deadly scythe, engulfing the men within it, she could hear the screams above all the rest, as the moisture in them was slowly and painful drained out of them, he continued to move, they were left behind him turning into corpses, his ever present cigar was alight, the whole time, it was a simple task to someone like him. She for a second, was transported back to Alabasta and was afraid of what he could do to her, but the memories of their months together, hit her stopping her from fleeing, but before she could take a painful step towards him, her attention was moved as Luffy began his own assault upon the guards.

The Rubber man had launched himself into the air, flying straight towards the guards, with a look of determination upon his young face, "FIRE, USE THE GAOL BULLETS!!" they shouted, fearing what could happen if he was able to fight back, after what had happened to their comrades after seeing the affects of what Crocodile could do, they could wonder what this boy was capable of.

Luffy was high above their heads, before he started his attack "GOMU GOMU NO....they looked up in shock, before aiming their guns up at him, hoping to fire before struck them down but they were not fast enough "AME" His rubber arms, rained down his fists upon them multiple times, hitting and sending them flying. Rachel had seen her captain fight many times, but she had never the look that was in his eyes before, he had to save Ace, it was driving him. She knew that there was fire in his eyes as he fought to get out of here, and stop his brother's death.

The three individual, who the guards had named as Jimbei, who seemed was a Shichibukai, the fact he was even here, shocked her why would the world government place someone who they normally couldn't touch here, she was thought on this for a second, before she saw him lower himself into a martial arts stance, similar but altogether different to the fish men back at Arlong park had used. "Fishman Karate... Karakusa gawara seiken!!" he called out as he punched the man in front of him, hitting him dead on, at first it seem to do nothing but then the guard began to shake, and moved away from the fish man that stood before him. The attack took time to occur, the men around suddenly went flying, blood flew from their mouths and injuries that the attack had ripped open. Rachel stood there in awe at the power this fish man had, she gulped as this was someone that she didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

"But we must not lose heart! we have to make use of our numbers... hold out somehow until reinforcement arrive!" one of remaining guards shouted, trying to keep moral up with the men around him "A three-hundred million rookie and two Shichibukai...!" the guards had some knowledge that even with their higher numbers, they were fighting a losing battle as the three prisoners would win, they gulped with worry as they were stared down by this men, who were calm and collected as they just stood there. "How..! ww...what was that punch just now?! w...we can't hope to stand up to this!!!" another guard shouted before he turned on his heel and fled the level, hoping that there was someone to help him, and get him away from them.

Soon enough the rest of guards followed to get away, and regroup to take down the three. Rachel couldn't believe what had happened as she stood there. Her legs were on fire, as she stood, the pain was rushing through her. Not one of them had noticed her, which upset her and relieved her, as she didn't want to be part of the fight.

"LUFFY" She shouted at the top of lungs, her voice was still in tack after the days of brutal torture, it was just before body was battered and injured. She smiled the best, she could without winching in agony as her shouting catch the attention of the three men, Luffy's face went from serious which scared her a little, as she wasn't used to see her fun loving captain, that way to a surprised yet happy smile as he rushed over to her side, the two other men followed the rather eager rubber man, other held a blank yet bored face but his eyes showed he was happy to see his lover again, the other had seen her before but had never spoken to her but if she was friends with Luffy then she must have been a good heart person.

Luffy was glad to see his missing nakama, he missed her art work and he was about to throw his arms around her and hug her, but she had moved slowly passed him, causing him to hug the air then fall forward and face plant the ground. Rachel ever though she was happy to see her nakama Luffy, she wanted to be in his arms again. She slowly moved, as best she could, considering the pain that she was still in, approached Crocodile, smiling up at him, she was glad to see his face, even if he was smoking one of his cigars, it didn't't matter, she laid her head against his chest, breathing in his scent, before he lazily laid his arm over her shoulder, embracing ever so slightly, even though he would not publicly say it, he had missed her.

Luffy quickly managed to get himself back on his feet, "Hey, why did you..." he said as he turned around but he stopped what he was saying when he saw that Rachel was embracing Crocodile, he was confused and shocked at the sight before him. He tilted his head to the side, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any familiar characters or places, this has been written for no reason other than, to explore this writer's creativity and Imagination. Thank you and I would love if people who read this, would reviewed and give me feedback and what not on what you think about this**

Rachel was overjoyed when he had laid his arm over her, the ever so slight touch, that he gave was enough for her, when they were together so publicly, Crocodile was a private man, so much affection were reserved for when they were truly alone. She had heard Luffy started to speak then suddenly stop, this was not like him at all, he was always going on and on, she turned her head away from where she had laid it, to see her captain looking shocked, with his jaw almost on the ground at what he was looking at.

She groaned, not wanting to explain this, it would take too long and there wasn't time for this, if they wanted to reach Ace before he was due to be executed. Having little choice, she turned her body around to face the stunned rubber man. "Luffy, I will explain everything later, but there isn't time, if you want to get to Ace in time" the mention of his brother was enough to snap him out his state, he nodded, taking one last glance at the two of them before something caught his attention.

Laying underneath one of the guards ripped hoods, was the keys to the cells, Luffy bent down to pick them up, a large and happy smile spread across his lips, he liked to find things. He looped his fingers around the metal circle, they were attached to, he started to stand back up, as he did the keys brushed against one another, making a sound that reminder him of Franky, one of the newer members of his nakama, his smile faded slightly as he thought of his missing nakama, he hoped they would be alright, for a while longer as he rescued Ace. He turned back to face the others, with his normal happy go lucky smile on his lips, holding the keys up like a trophy.

Whilst Luffy had be preoccupied with what he spotted across the room, her attention was on the man before her, she knew he cared about her, but it was too early for him to love, someone like her. She looked up, trailing her gaze up his muscular body, compared to him, she was tiny barely reaching his chest, she stood at five foot seven inches which was dwarfed by him, he stood at over six foot seven inches, she never could understand, what attracted her in the first place, but as he stood proudly in his clothes, different from the prisoner uniform, she had been forced to wear then alter, here he was in a black vest, a green velvet scarf, dark grey slacks, and a black overcoat with grey fur trim. He looked magnificent, but she could help but think of Alabasta when she noticed his fur trimmed coat.

Her gaze then fell on his face, with his flushed gray skin which was framed by his dark purple and black hair, which even here was combed back but she noticed the odd strand dangled loosely from the back of his head. He was sight to behold, both frightening and powerful. It was his large golden hook, that once she feared, but she was still frightened by it, as it had killed many before and Luffy and Robin both had been on the receiving end of it's sharp end. Her eyes locked on the hook, she couldn't help but gulp as she thought of the pain, that his hook had caused.

"Rachel?" She turned her head upwards, locking eyes with his, when Crocodile spoke her name in his deep, relaxed tone of voice, she felt calmer as her thoughts of pain and death were replaced with the time, they had spent in the cell together, even though at first, they had been enemies, over time that had changed as they talked and laughed, they got closer and closer. Even though it had taken awhile to get over what he had to Vivi's country. His eyes told her many things, that were not shown on his face. "I'm fine, just thinking too much about the past, that's all" she often him a warm and gentle smile, to show that she was alright now, knowing that she would not get a smile back. He nodded as he continued to smoke his ever present cigar.

The sound of jangling keys, brought her back down to reality, she turned to face the sound, to find Luffy standing there with the head guard's keys to all the prisoner's cell on Level four. "Luffy, I could kiss you for this" she was overjoyed, she could be free of her shackles, and they could released the other prisoners and with reinforcements, move closer to escaping and getting to Ace. Her words, drifted over Luffy's head, he had been paying attention, he knew that they unlocked the prisoners and that was about it, but he couldn't't shake off the feeling that someone didn't't like him. Crocodile had heard every word, she had said, he acted like it didn't't matter to him, he was viewed as to be extremely cynical and cold-hearted. He coldly glared at Luffy, the two of them had formed an uneasy alliance, to escape but he couldn't help and act possessive to want was his, and she was definitely his.

He reached forward with his hand, which he removed from Rachel's shoulder and almost violently snatched the keys from his hands. He turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the cells, he stopped for a moment, before throwing her a follow me look before continuing. Rachel smiled at her captain, before walking after him, she was still in pain and it was taking its toll on her, soon she would not be able to walk at all, it had been the same before after three straight days of torture, it did a number of her before, she was not able to move for days after that. She was continuing to sweat in the humid condition of the level, but wondered how he could cope under all those extra layers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any familiar characters or places, this has been written for no reason other than, to explore this writer's creativity and Imagination. Thank you and I would love if people who read this, would reviewed and give me feedback and what not on what you think about this**

Rachel was lost in her thoughts as both her and Crocodile headed for the cells that held some of the other prisoners who most likely were waiting to be tortured, just because she had be relocated to Level four, did mean she knew who else was here. She shook her head for a moment, before her thoughts turned her nakama, she missed them more every day, after all they were family, dysfunctional family at that but she loved them all. Crocodile looked over his shoulder at her, as they approached one of largest and less packed cells on the level, he throw a secret, and small smile at his lover before turning to face the cell, his face became stony and cold once more as he tossed the key into the centre of cell, waiting for someone to move, but his gaze was fixed on particular prisoner.

Standing behind him, and being much shorter than him made it impossible for her to see who he was looking at, so Rachel could only guess. More than anything she wanted to free once more but what would the future hold for them, her and crocodile, was it even possible for them to be together, even after what happened in Alabasta? She had come to terms with why he had done such a terrible course of action on Vivi's home but would her nakama. Could they accept that she loved him, their once sworn enemy or would they abandon and desert for her choice in lover.

She softly sighed, hoping for the best before her thought turned back to the present situation, that stood before her, getting out of Impel down whole and then there was the rescue of Ace, she had seen the look in Luffy's eyes. He was determined and she had knew he wouldn't stop until his goal was achieved even though it seemed impossible.

Standing on the balls of her feet, causing her muscles to stretch which made her wince in agony but she carried on, trying to see over the six foot tall giants shoulder, failing, never seeing more than his back or shoulder blade, pouting she lowered herself back down, she would have to wait and see, just like the others as who Crocodile had chosen to release for this burning nightmare.

In the back of the cell. sat a male prisoner shrouded in darkness, like most prisoners, he wore striped prisoner clothing. He also had a scar to the right of his right eye. Bare-chested, with his shirt tied around his waist, due to the extreme heat of level four. Crocodile smirked, his eyes fell on the kanji that was tattooed on the man's chest knowing exactly who he was. "Mr. 1" he called out, loudly and clearly, addressing the man "I'm thinking of heading of this place...but I could do with a little back up" The man, now known as Mr 1 raised his head, facing Crocodile, but before he could answered, Crocodile had continued to speak " How about it? Will you accompany me?"

Rachel had moved from her position behind her lover, after getting frustrated being unable to see what was going on, walking to stand by his side, before her gaze followed his into the cell, falling on the prisoner or Mr 1, gasping when she remember who he was, hearing from Zolo about his battle with the deadly Mr 1 of Baroque works.

Mr. 1 was his code name but his real name had been Daz Bones. He was a former assassin ,widely known before joining Baroque Works. In which he was the highest ranked male Officer Agent and the strongest under Crocodile himself. She recalled the injuries that the swordsman had suffered from his devil fruit user but even though she was afraid of him, she knew that with his help, they could escape but that mean she would like or completely trust him, like Crocodile did.

Rachel had heard many rumours while in Impel Down , since her transfer to Level 4, she had been told about a prisoner who had been placed into intense labour in a high temperature environment, and one moment he simply pushed a runaway prisoner, who knocked him in the head, into a boiling blood pot but that necessary didn't mean it had been Daz bones, did it?

Upon his Mr. 1 wrists sat shackles which most likely were made of seastone to prevent him using his abilities at anytime. "I was beginning to tire of this place myself" his voice was stern, emotionless and confident, similar to crocodile's but the only difference was when they were alone, then her lovers voice changed, slightly.

"Since it is you asking...I see no reason why not" his loyal to his former boss, seem unwavering which was unsettling that she was thankful to have another ally. He stood, moving slowly across the cell , before he stopped in front of where the key lay, leaning down to pick it up before he handed it another prisoner. "Open the shackles" he ordered coldly, harsh enough to make the man, shiver in fear but he took the key, inserting it the cuffs, turning it, till they all heard a click before they fell to the ground unlocked.

The man still holding the key, scared for his life held the key out for the large and imposing man to take, Daz violently took the key back, turning on his heel to the entrance of the cell, opening the door, strolling out to stand by his former boss, throwing an uninterested and blank stare at Rachel, when he finally noticed her but he didn't care who she was, as long as she didn't get in his way.

Note: I apologise for the late update but there as been a major loss and change in my life which I am beginning to come to terms. Please don't worry, I don't plan on stopping this story but there will be a longer amount of time between updates until I get my life back on track.

Thank you

Dragon of Ice and Light


	5. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters or places, this has been written for no reason other than, to explore this writer's creativity and Imagination. Thank you and I would love if people who read this, would reviewed and give me feedback and what not on what you think about this**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed so far, this interlude between the action is for , Son of Whitebeard, Annella, Pingo T. Best, pokemonjkl and King of Stories. **

Once the former Mr 1 had passed them, leaving his former and cellmates as he headed out to where the others had gathered. Soon the other prisoners followed Daz out, like scared puppies, with their head hung, never wanting to look at Crocodile, afraid of what he might do if they were to look him in the eye of a split second.

Once all the prisoners had joined the others, Rachel and Crocodile were left by themselves. It had quite awhile since they truly had been together, even though that hadn't really been alone down on level six but she couldn't help but smile, moving around him until she was in front of him Crocodile tilted his head down to look at her, before he cupped her face with his large hand, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. His face softened as he looked upon his lover, their relationship was unusual as they had gone from enemies to friends then lovers in the time, they had be in cellmates but using his other arm, with his golden hook wrapping it around her carefully he pulled her in close.

Rachel relaxed under his touch, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her, not intentionally but her heart beat hard against her chest, as she placed her hands on his chest, laying her head down, sighing happy and content to be in his arms, as this most likely would one of the last few times that they would be able to be like this until everything was over, Ace's execution but after that she didn't know. Rachel didn't want to think of the future, fearing that they would be parted.

Neither one of them, spoke but their silent was louder enough speaking what was on the mind of both of them in volumes, unspoken words of love and affection. Crocodile was the one who broke the silence a few minutes later. "Come, we must press on"


	6. From Dragon of Ice and Light

This is just a note to say that I've completely forgotten about this story, it has been a thought in the back of my mind. I have every intention of updating this very soon, I just need to read over the Impel Down arc once more. I will carry on with the plot through the arc and eventually explaining the details of what happened down on Level six between Crocodile and Rachel which resulted in them coming together as a pairing, which just so happens to need a name.

Dragon of Ice and Light


End file.
